


Hold her

by mrsbrightside00



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, F/F, Light Angst, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: Loki can't sleep and so she brings back happy memories.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Kudos: 4





	Hold her

Sigyn woke up as a slow breeze crept into her room. She moved around, trying to find another spot of warmth, preferably, Loki as a warmer, but found herself empty in bed. Startled, she jumped on her feet and saw the door opened. 

She put her robe and slippers on calming her breath. If the door was open it meant Loki had gone out, fully conscious or that her nightmares and sleepwalking had gotten worse. No, she couldn’t let herself think that. Her wife was getting better, slowly, but she was. 

The ground was cold, even with her feet covered. She walked out of their room and saw the light coming from the living room. As walked towards it, she started hearing music, barely audible. It was an old song, give or take. A song they had danced together. In the middle of the room, laying on the floor. there was their wedding album, open in the middle, but no sign of Loki. Tempted as she was, she stepped back to keep looking. 

Sigyn let out a small gasp when she crashed against Loki’s chest and she dropped a glass of water to the floor. Loki had held up her arms, almost holding Sigyn, but not quite. Stunned, Loki started, “I...couldn’t sleep”. 

Sigyn stared into her love’s tired and startled graze, and then at both their feet, getting wet, and how close some of the pieces of glass were to Loki’s uncovered feet. She said nothing, dropping carefully to the floor to start picking the sharp pieces. She saw Loki’s leg about to move and held it in place, looking up. “Don’t, I don’t want you to get hurt”. 

Loki nodded slowly. They looked at each other for a second before Sigyn went back to pick up the shards. She saw her wife crouched, feeling her grounding touch on her skin and her own face heating up, taken aback by the careful way Sigyn made sure no piece went near her skin. It was incredible, how it had all come to this. Silent movement and the tenderness of her wife. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as Sigyn finished collecting the shattered glass, all in one hand. “All done, still, be-,” Sigyn said, lifting her eyes back again. The word careful died on her lips as she got up again and cupped Loki’s face with her unoccupied hand. “Shh.. Loki, what happened”. She couldn't answer and just let those silent tears drop, closing her eyes. 

Sigyn was torn between comforting her right away or taking care of the water and glass. Exhaling she gave Loki a soft kiss on the cheek. “Be right back, don’t move '' she said before rushing to the kitchen to throw out the shards and a towel. Loki stayed still and breathed slowly, drying the tears off. She eyed the photo album on the carpet, a few pictures taken out of their slots. One was of the reception, with everyone they used to know, even Thor was there, standing proud like Loki was a sister and his best accomplishment. On the other one, it was them dancing together. Loki had always been a bit clumsy and still, they both danced all night and no one could say anything because it was their wedding, their moment. The last one was a smaller one, an instantaneous picture was taken with the artifact of her own she had sneaked in. It was from the day after, Sigyn held the duvet against her hand and had the other one extended as if to get between the lens and her morning looks. She didn’t quite manage it. Loki could hear her laugh as if it had been yesterday. 

“Loki? Loki! What are you doing?”

“I’m just,” said Loki as she found the best angle to take the picture “trying this new thing”

“Oh please don’t point it at my face,” she said laughing at the ridiculous pose Loki had ended up in. A moment later the click and the flash went through, followed by the piece coming at the bottom of the camera. 

“Aha!” Loki exclaimed triumphantly as she shook it. “What is it?” Sigyn moved closer as the photo revealed itself “Oh dear! I look awful!” She said as she took it from Loki. Loki looked back at Sigyn and how could she say something like that? She then tackled Sigyn back into bad tickling her and smooching her cheek. “Don’t” Kiss. “Talk” Kiss. “About my wife like that” followed by more of them. When Sigyn stopped laughing Loki properly met her eyes “Sigyn, no matter what you wear or what time of the day it is or how old you are, you are the most beautiful being I could ever meet”. 

Sigyn said nothing but left the photo on top of the drawer and turned to passionately meet Loki’s kiss and start their new life. 

Loki was glad she now did not need the photo to remember that moment at all. Still, she had taken it out to feel it. 

The record was still playing and still, she heard her wife’s step back in the living room. Sigyn left the towel to dry the water and another to dry Loki’s feet.

“You don’t have-” she started as Sigyn pushed her softly towards the couch and kneeled. 

“I want to” there was no way to refuse with that tone. A few moments in silence passed.

“Sorry” Loki whispered. 

“It’s alright, love” Sigyn said assuringly as she got up. 

“Didn’t wanna wake you” She felt her hand on her arm, rubbing up and down to comfort her 

“Nightmare?”

“Yes… that’s why I took it out,” Loki answered, gesturing towards the album. “Good memories and...yeah”.

“Mmm well,” Sigyn said, standing up “We are both awake now, and” she quieted for a moment as their song started playing again. She held her hand out, smiling “Would you be so kind as to dance with me?”. Loki didn’t hesitate as she took it and got closer to Sigyn. And she let Sigyn lead for a moment before she started to spin her around and then into a soft steady rhythm. She heard her laugh. And a memory just can’t compare. 

So they danced, and Loki found her strength for she held when she had Sigyn in her arms. And Sigyn felt life come back, most as it used to be, but as what they had and as what they would build. Who cared if they had to be somewhere the next day, they had tonight. Thankfully, they had nowhere else to be but on each other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and Reviews are deeply appreciated 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as mrs-brightside00


End file.
